The present invention relates to a data processing device and electronic equipment.
The applicant of the present invention has developed a microcomputer (data processing device in a broad sense) which has an instruction set including a prefix instruction which precedes a target instruction and modifies (expands) the function of the target instruction. In the case where the target instruction includes immediate data, the instruction set includes an ext instruction which expands the immediate data of the target instruction by adding higher-order bits of the immediate data by the prefix instruction, for example.
However, in order to realize the function of the target instruction modified by the prefix instruction in a conventional microcomputer which performs pipeline control, it is necessary to execute two instructions consisting of the prefix instruction and the target instruction, whereby two clock cycles are necessary.
The most important factor which decides the performance of the microcomputer is the execution time. Therefore, it is preferable to provide a high cost-performance microcomputer which has high execution time and can be provided at low cost.